Aqui en mi Corazon
by gaiaspink
Summary: ichigo y  rukia se separan despues de terminar contra los impostores shinigamis, despues de dos años cuando el por fin recuepera sus poderes se vuelve a topar con rukia y esta tiene la mision de ELIMINAR al exshi nigami sustituto por traicion. leanlo si?
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí yo de vuelta, si yo de regreso y con un nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado, y les guste para que me dejen sus reviews.

Esta fic ya se estaba cocinando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo tenía parado pero por ser el happy de Ichigo me dije a mi misma, mi misma publiquemos este fic, así que aquí lo tienen.

ACLARACIONES

Como todos ya saben los personajes de Bleach **NO** me pertenecen los derechos sobre ellos los tiene **TITE KUBO SAMA**, solo la historia me la saque de la cuca vale?

Sin más les dejo con el primer capitulo

**PREFACIO**

_**El miedo al rechazo, el miedo a no ser amado, es lo que nos limita en nuestros sentimientos, cuando el mal puede rápidamente hacernos dudar del ser amado, cuando el mal solo manda a un sirviente a cumplir su cometido de separar dos corazones que existen para ser uno solo, y el cual titiritero maneja los hilos de las vidas de los que en esta historia viven, majando desde las sombras, cumpliendo su objetico final, quedarse con un corazón que no le pertenece.**_

Capitulo 1

**El lago de fuego**

El sol se filtraba atreves de la ventana que tenía sus cortinas color rosa corrida a los costados permitiendo al sol llegar en su plenitud a la cara de la joven mujer que dormía plácidamente, sus cabellos negros cortos estaban alborotados por diferentes direcciones, la muchacha se removió al sentir la luz del astro, aun que debía de agradecer a Helios que la despertase pues estaba teniendo un sueño algo raro ¿algo? No, pues bien no era solo ´´algo´´ raro, sino mas bien era, mucho muy raro, se quito las sabanas y se puso de pie y estiro su cuerpo que estaba agarrotado por haber estado en la misma posición por bastante tiempo, miro el reloj ya era las 10:30 vaya que sí había dormido bastante, pero aun así, seguía demasiado cansada ya que sus labores como shinigami al cuidado de Karakura le quitaban mucho tiempo, estaba muy convencida que la presencia de tantos hollow se debía a ese reiatsu tan fuerte que había sentido hace unos días, también se le hacía muy familiar la agresividad de esa energía espiritual solo que no recordaba de donde lo conocía y de quien era, con desgano arreglo su cama, salió agarrando sus ropas directo al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha de agua tibia para despertar por completo, ingreso sin percatarse que ahí ya se encontraba alguien, pues aun el adormilamiento la dominaba, se le quito cualquier signo de sueño cuando su cintura fue aprisionada por unos férreos brazos desde la espalda.

Aaaaaaaah – grito la menuda joven

Shhh… no grites – susurro un joven de cabello naranja

Baka me asustaste – dijo tratando de golpear al joven que la sostenía, pero esas ganas se le escaparon cuando se dio cuenta en la situación que se encontraba y los nervios empezaban a tomar control de su cuerpo

Pero que despistada eres enana – le hablo en su oído, su amigo, aun sosteniéndola de la cintura - ¿Cómo es que entras así cuando me estoy cambiando? Ten más cuidado – mientras la liberaba, la giro para tenerla frente a frente y así le pico con uno de sus largos dedos su nariz

Lo siento estaba un poco distraída – se defendió, mientras sus nervios se apoderaban ahora si enserio por verlo semidesnudo

Eso ya me di cuenta – le espeto - ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera yo, a quien encontraste en estas situación? – señalando y aclarando su falta de ropa, pues solo llevaba puesto unos bóxers azul marino

Etto… Pues solo que fuera Karin o Yuzu –

O también mi viejo que es un pervertido –

¿Por qué no había sido Isshin? Pensó la joven pues sabía bien que el padre del peli naranja la respetaba y no aria nada, pero no, justo había tenido que ser Ichigo con quien se encontró.

Isshin-sama es un caballero conmigo – dijo rukia defendiendo al padre de los improperios que murmuraba el chico de su progenitor – y si ya acabaste puedes salir Ichigo – pues a pesar de no ser evidente le carcomían los nervios, pero por su orgullo kuchiki no podía mostrarlo

Vete tú, yo recién ingrese y aun no me baño así que sal –

Pues te vas tú ,Ichigo, YO quiero bañarme – dijo mientras que le empujaba por su pecho asía la puerta

Te dije que recién llego y me falta – le dijo mientras cubría sus manos con las suyas sin levantarlas de su pecho

Pues ya dijiste, recién llegaste y yo estaba antes que tu así que salte - volvió a insistir en su rebuscada escusa mientras intentaba vanamente empujarlo hacia afuera

No seas tramposa enana, yo llegue antes que tu, así que me quedo y te vas tú – le dijo ingresando de nueva cuenta al cuarto y disfrutando hacer rabiar a su pequeña amiga

Que no, Ichigo, sal de una vez – le dijo casi gritando pues empezaba a enfurecerse ya con él por su negativa

Pues yo llegue antes así que sal tú – le respondió con el mismo grado de enfado que su compañera – pero si es tu deseo, nos podemos meter los dos a la ducha – le cambio de tema pues sabía que si se ponía a coquetear con ella cambiaria de opinión y saldría pitando del lugar, ya en otros momentos lo había hecho y ella había cedido sin hacer mucho drama y se dio cuenta que era una buena forma de salir victorioso en una discusión ya que antes nunca lo había conseguido

Bien, ajo (tonto) apúrate – dijo rendida pues odiaba tener que perder ante ese tonto pero era peor tenerlo que soportar en su faceta de, ´´galán de telenovela barata``, además que su autocontrol empezaba a desvanecerse y era mejor en ese momento decir aquí corrió que aquí murió, hiso un gesto de fastidio y se encamino a la puerta dispuesta para salir cuando de nueva cuenta se vio rodeada por los brazos de su futuro ex compañero de luchas

Al verla con es puchero de fastidio y derrota que había puesto, se le acabaron las ganas de hacerla rabiar si bien era muy divertido y entretenido para él, debía reconocer que no le gustaba ver esa cara y nada que le hiciese sentir mal, pero debía reconocer que poder ganar una de sus peleas era muy bueno, pues siempre ella vencía en las peleas y ahora que había encontrado un ´´método`` de vencer lo usaba y antes que se retire la agarro de su cintura se sentía bien tenerla así en sus brazos.

Pero qué te pasa enana – reclamo - de aquí a un tiempo ya no me pelas como antes y terminas derrotada – le hablo mientras posaba su barbilla en su cabeza y la apretaba más en su agarre – anda báñate que yo ya termine –

Pero ...pero dijiste que recién llegabas – dijo mientras intentaba alejarse y soltarse de su agarre, sin el menor éxito alguno, pues solo se retorcía logrando que el aferre mas

Pues te mentí - respondió ladinamente, mientras hacía más su agarre a pesar de estar muy unidos, vio en su cara formarse una mueca de rabia y juraría que también diviso una vena palpitando en su frente y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía rabiosa y decidió hacerla rabiar un poco mas

¿desde cuándo y por qué ya no peleas conmigo como antes?, solías ser una enana muy terca y cabezota, para conseguir lo que querías –

No me digas enana, maldito cabeza de naranja, y sigo siendo la misma de antes – le dijo con un poco de molestia, ya que podía enojarse como quería por la presencia del chico y lo empujo con fuerza y se alejo de él como si este tuviera la peste

Pues ya no eres así conmigo – le dijo muy molesto por la forma tan agresiva de alejarse de él y se desvaneció la sensación de bienestar que le había inundado mientras la tenía entre sus brazos – ¿desde cuándo te dejas vencer por mi? –

Desde que tú te comportas conmigo, como si fuese una de tus chicas mas y te comportas como un patán – le espeto molesta por su forma de tratarla sin ser consciente de las sensaciones que la hacía sentir, pues desde ya hacía mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos a su amigo

¿Cómo un patán contigo? – dijo estupefacto

Claro que si, conmigo,…. – dudo en continuar - Ichigo tu y yo somos amigos y no me hace gracia que tu uses tus poses de seductor conmigo, ya no eres aquel Ichigo que conocí, no sé qué paso en este tiempo, creo que tener como novias a Inoue y a Nozomi te hacen daño porque te has vuelto un descarado – respondió la chica con sinceridad

Entiende que todos cambian Rukia, y tu eres un claro ejemplo, ya tienes un cuerpo humano y ya tienes tu propia habitación en mi casa, siempre hay cambios – poso sus ojos miel en los violeta de la chica que lo miraba intensamente, y otra vez sintió ser escaneado por la intensidad de su mirada, su alma era analizada concienzudamente por ella y se sentía débil, vulnerable e indefenso ante su mirar, pues bien sabia que un día debía dejarla ir

Tú has cambiado para mal, Ichigo ¿te molesta que tenga una habitación y un espacio aquí? – le susurro sin darse cuenta de ello la joven shinigami

No me molesta en absoluto – le respondió el pelinaranja con convicción

Bueno, entonces sal si ya terminaste – le espeto

Creo que volveré a tomar un baño largo – respondió sonriendo y sin más sintió un golpe duro en sus costillas, pues su enana haciendo gala de su agilidad y sus poderes como diosa de la muerte se acerco a él y lo golpeo con el puño serrados y lo paralizo con un hado – está bien rukia me iré – dijo mientras una sonrisa amplia se dibujaba en sus labios por verla comportar como antes con él

Kurosaki kun mira que eres masoquista solo cuando te golpeo te vas – dijo la shinigami hablando la voz de niña que adoptaba en el colegio, voz que ponía histérico al joven Kurosaki – y te lanzare un hado en otra que oses burlarte mi, maldito descerebrado – de grito molesta

Vaya que eres temible pequeñita – le dijo mientras le sobaba la cabeza como si fuese un cachorro y salió del baño no sin antes escuchar el insulto de su amiga

´´ Baka Ichigo, maldito cabeza de toronja ´´

Después de soltar el insulto y asegurarse que el chico ya no se encontraba cerca, por fin libero todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones desde un principio, se quito toda la ropa y lavo bien su cuerpo y su cabello y sintió como el agua tibia quitaba toda su tención de su cuerpo, habían pasado seis meses desde que la sociedad de almas le permitiera tener un cuerpo humano y seguir cumpliendo sus misiones como shinigami, ella sabía que la principal rozón para mandarla de regreso a Karakura era el tener vigilado a Ichigo pues había unos reiatsu denso acosándolo, y el muy idiota no hiciese estupideces era fundamental que el aun siga siendo un humano sin poderes hasta el momento indicado pues sino todo saldría mal, y según el capitán comandante solo ella lo podía mantener cuidado y por ordenes de él la habían mandado, aunque no sabía por qué le habían dado un cuerpo humano ese era un asunto que nunca se lo dijeron y lo más raro es que su nii sama lo había solicitado y presionado para que acepten esta concesión; termino su baño, seco su cabello y cuerpo, se puso una bata corta que apenas le cubría el inicio de sus piernas, que le había regalado Isshin , se dirigió a donde está la entrada a su cuarto, cuando se topo con un problema, su ´´cuarto´´ en realidad era el altillo de la casa ya que se negó rotundamente que la familia Kurosaki invirtiera tiempo y dinero en construir otra habitación para ella cuando regresaron del hueco mundo, ya que pronto tenía que irse y no era necesario; la trampilla que la conducía a su habitación había sido subida a su lugar y por su estatura no podía alcanzarla, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Ichigo para pedirle que la ayude ya que empezaba a sentir mucho frio y como de costumbre ingreso sin llamar antes a la puerta

Ichigo ayúdame – ordeno en cuanto ingreso al cuarto

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir enana que llames a la puerta antes de entrar – le grito el chico sin mirarla

Baka te digo que me ayudes – también le grito la chica mientras se acercaba a su cama donde el chico estaba plácidamente tumbado, e ignorando olímpicamente la molestia de su amigo le jalo de una de sus manos mientras le explicaba su problema – debes de bajar la trampilla para que pueda subir a mi cuarto ya que ``alguien ´´ lo subió y yo no puedo alcanzarlo – miro a su amigo y se enfureció al ver que su compañero no le prestaba la mas mínima atención – ICHIGOOOOOO ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? – grito para llamar su atención

Estaba muy molesto por la forma de entrar de la shinigami, siempre desde que la conoció le había dicho que llame a la puerta antes de ingresar a SU habitación, pero era igual que hablarle a la pared, pues esta nunca hacia el menor de los casos, alzo la cabeza para poder gritarle algunas verdades por entrar de esa forma y jalonearle, pero todo sus reclamos e insultos se perdieron por algún lugar de su mente y su boca; pues la verla se quedo en blanco, llevaba puesta la bata corta y cuasi transparente que le había regalado el depravado de su padre y que a él, Ichigo le gustaba mucho verlo en el cuerpo de su mujer (un momento pensó en ella como ¿su mujer?, si, desde un punto de vista muy retorcido en su cabeza, ella le pertenecía desde el mismo día que ingreso por su ventana hacia mucho tiempo atrás) pero desde que había dejado de dormir en su armario ya no la podía ver así; no presto atención a lo que le decía la chica por estar detallándola con más cuidado.

Su piel era pálida, y se veía suave y apetecible a la vista ¿qué seria tocarla, sería tan suave esa piel como se mostraba?, sus ojos de un violeta profundo se asemejaban a una galaxia del espacio estelar, en los que el caía sin importarle nada, su nariz era pequeña y respingada , su boca pequeña, era delgada y un tanto rosada que lo invitaban a besarla desesperadamente, siguió su recorrido y vio la piel de su cuello delgado en el cual quería dejar marcas rojas en señal de que ella le pertenecía, sus pechos eran pequeños, pero supo que para sus manos grandes eran perfectos, así los cubriría perfectamente, sabia de sobra que su cintura era estrecha por la infinidad de beses que le había abrazado, sus piernas eran esbeltas y bien formadas seguro por el ejercicio del entrenamiento a las que se había sometido y las constantes batallas con los hollow, eran tan tentadoras que sus manos empezaron a escocerle por poder acariciar en toda su longitud sus piernas y aun más arriba, y ese deseo de besarla se hiso más fuerte, casi agonizante, quería besar su boca con pasión, su cuello, su piel, quiera besar TODO de ella.

ICHIGOOOO, MALDITO DESCEREBRADO – Escucho que le grito y lo siguiente que sintió era un punzante dolor en su cabeza – BAKA despierta – le gritaba mientras le repartía más golpes por ignorarla

Maldita pigmeo, deja de golpearme – le dijo mientras le sostenía de sus manos para que así cesara su ataque – ¿qué mierdas quieres? – le gruño enojado

Le dedico una mirada asesina, realmente ese cabeza de chorlito no le había prestado la más mínima atención, pero lo golpearía luego

Dobe (tonto), te dije que bajes la escalera de mi cuarto para que pueda subir a mi habitación – le respondió molesta y quitaba sus manos de su agarre con brusquedad, pues su agarre ya empezaba hacerle sentir mareada y no quería mostrarse ante el débil y también se empezaba a congelar

Agrrrr, ¿y solo por eso me molestas, porque no lo haces tú? – dijo molesto el oji miel

Etto … bueno… pues veras – tartamudeo, mientras su rostro se formaba un sonrojo – es que ….yo …., aaaahhhh no lo puedo alcanzar, por eso te pido a ti que me lo bajes – y su cara se había puesto de un rojo escarlata

¿ves porque te digo enana?, enana – dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlesca – me botaste del baño sin contemplaciones y hace poco me acabas de golpear de nuevo ¿por qué crees te ayudaría?, por mi quédate así te ves muuuuy bien – le hablo con su usual voz seductora que usaba para conquistar a cuanta chica se le antoje y también a ella, lo que molestaba sobremanera a la Kuchiki, la que suspiro tratando de controlar su rabia, debía ser mas persuasiva

Ichigo…por favor – pidió con voz dulce, no esa voz fingida que lo molestaba sino una aterciopelada, mientras sus manos se juntaban en pose de rezo y suplica, entorno sus ojos y se pusieron acuosos – soy tu amiga, que te quiere mucho, y de verdad empiezo a congelarme

No me convences Rukia, si no te quieres quedar aquí así, pues sal y congélate en el pasillo – dijo rudamente, había mostrado con eso lo buena actriz que se había convertido y sus ojitos de perro desamparado casi lo hacían perder, pero NO esa estrategia no funcionaria con él, no sería manipulado a su antojo por la enana fastidiosa

Desgraciado, maldito cabeza de zanahoria, eres una mal amigo – le respondió rabiosa, se dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación pisando fuerte y cerrando su puerta de un tirón y el golpe logro hacer caer una foto de la pared, a pesar de no tener ya sus poderes de shinigami pudo imaginarse el aura acecina que rodeaba a su enana.

sonrió de lado y se levanto de la cama para seguir a su tan gruñona huésped para ayudarla ya que solo él podía, pues sus hermanas y su padre habían salido de viaje por una semana por las excursiones que tenían los de su grado en el colegio de Yuzu y Karin, y su padre era uno de los ´´encargados de seguridad´´, claro también estaba el hecho de que él había sido el que subió las escaleras para molestar a la pelinegra.

Al llegar donde Rukia, la vio que estaba subiendo a una silla y encima de esta había otra precariamente acomodada, y se estiro para alcanzar la cadena de la puerta trampa, hacia esfuerzos inútiles por atrapar la cadenilla que pendía de un soporte, en su último intento por recoger la cadena perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparo para el fuerte impacto que recibiría en su cara, pero en vez de recibir el golpe duro para el cual se había preparado, cayó sobre algo blando y cálido, levanto levemente su rostro y vio a Ichigo bajo de ella

¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado

Eeh... si gracias –

¿por qué no tienes más cuidado?, mira que eres despistada – le reclamo furioso por su poca sensatez

¿y que querías que haga?, no podía alcanzar – también le respondió furiosa mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de el

¿y por qué carajos te subes en esa silla si sabes que está mal? – le grito más fuerte, mientras se levantaba en su completa estatura y desde ahí poder regañarla mejor

YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO ALCANZABA, MALDITO IDIOTA – grito perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba con el chico, pues todo había sido su culpa, por ser un maldito engreído – además, tu dijiste que no me ayudarías y tenía que hacer algo para vestirme – le culpo por el accidente sufrido

No sé porque elegiste el altillo como cuarto, a esperarte un poco para que te lo hagan uno, además deberías tener en cuenta tu estatura enana, y saber que nunca alcanzarías – reprocho, pues por no querer esperar había salido de SU cuarto para irse ahí y con eso había sido ÉL, quien perdiese pues no la podía ver seguido con esos conjuntos, mientras refunfuñaba internamente por esto había estirado las manos y bajaba las escalerillas del ´´cuarto de Rukia´´

Porque me gusta los lugares altos y este es alto, además es muy cómodo y acogedor – decía mientras subía por las escaleras siendo seguida por el pelinaranja – además todo el día y la noche tiene una vista espectacular – dijo mientras le señalaba la ventana por el cual se divisaba una parte de la ciudad y el rio de Karakura, haciendo de la imagen como si fuese un cuadro pintado por un excelente artista, capturando la esencia y belleza del lugar

Pero eres muy enana y no puedes alcanzar a la trampilla, pequeñita – haciéndose la burla de la morena

Su habitación estaba decorado de la manera más rara posible estaba frente a la ventana, un guarda ropa al pie de la ventana estaba un fotón y mas allá un escritorio con lámpara y sus libros de estudios y en todas las paredes estaban pegados con dibujos de chapy, según el muchacho horribles por lo que se ganaba buenos golpes

Si no te importa Ichigo sal de aquí que empiezo a entumecerme y tengo que cambiarme – lo vio girar en dirección de la puerta e inclinarse para descender, y ya no presto más atención.

Al ver que el chico se iría se dio media vuelta, escucho como era cerrada y así con la seguridad de estar sola empezó a deshacer el nudo de la bata en su cintura, y antes de que se quite su cuerpo se tenso, pues otra vez había sido sujetada por la cintura, y un aliento varonil chocaba la piel de su cuello expuesto

No deberías de andar así en aquí – la voz de Ichigo era muy áspera, casi gutural – eres demasiada tentación – esas palabras salieron en un gruñido ronco

Ichi…. Ichigo – murmuro tensa – ya deja de jugar – ordeno débil mente

¿Dejarlo?, no Rukia recién empiezo con el juego – le aseguro, para luego poder rosar sus labios en su cuello

¿acoso sigo soñando?, se inquirió en su fuero interno la chica, pues se parecía mucho a lo que había soñado, seguramente dentro de nada se levantaría muy agitada y colorada…. Espero y espero pero no se levanto del sueño, mas al contrario empezaba a sentirse muy real, pues Ichigo había subido de tono a su rose, el primero había sido apenas una sutil caricia, mientras que ahora besaba su cuello muy animadamente.

Sabía que lo que hacía era malo, pero no podía pararlo, antes de salir se le ocurrió verla de nuevo y su cordura murió en el acto, pues la observo deshacer el nudo de su bata y mientras hacia esos movimientos diviso un poco la piel desnuda de sus senos, y ahí también sufrió un paro cardiaco su raciocinio, se aseguro de cerrar bien la trampilla, para no darle vía de escape a la joven Kuchiki.

Tener ese cuerpo esbelto pegado a él era de lo más enardecedor, notaba con suma claridad como su menudo cuerpo se amoldaba a su bien formado cuerpo, encajaban tan bien, como dos piezas creadas para ser ensambladas juntas. Sus manos cobraron vida propia, pues recorrían deliberadamente el contorno de su cuerpo, haciendo presión en algunas partes

De…detén… detente Ichigo – imploro, mientras le quedaba algo de buen juicio – para – intento alejarse de él con fuerza y cuando creyó que lo logro se dio de cuenta que el joven Kurosaki aun mantenía su agilidad, pues la agarro de nuevo y esta vez la tumbo en el fotón cayendo sobre su cuerpo, que ya empezaba a reaccionar

Es mas cómodo así – hablo ásperamente, la miro directo a los ojos y la chica casi sufre un ataque cardiaco, pues los ojos miel de su amigo se habían oscurecido por el deseo y la pasión

Basta – exigió, mientras se revolvía debajo de su cuerpo intentando inútilmente escapar

No – su firme respuesta la dejo congelada, no era un murmullo ni nada, su negativa había salido clara y concisa, era ese tipo de entonación al que no puedes apelar nada, era una sentencia de algo – no – repitió ahora más calmo – ya no aguanto – y sin más volvió a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían la longitud de sus piernas

Se entretenía dejando besos de fuego por la piel de su cuello, pero nunca la beso en la boca, no sabía cuál sería la respuesta y no quería averiguarlo, pues bien sabía que si era una negativa terminaría molesto y perdiendo el control de su ser. Incluso el se daba cuenta de que a pesar de haber perdido sus poderes de shinigami, el hollow dentro de el permanecía oculto o si no era él, en sí, era su maldad y su furia, pues ya había experimentado esas sensaciones con anterioridad, cuando no había obtenido lo que quería con una de sus chicas, la había terminado y ella llorado para que no la deje, al extremo de hacerlo enfurecer, y ahora intuía que sería peor su reacción, pues era ´´ella``, quien lo rechazaría y antes de desvanecerse su hollow o más bien ya era para ese entonces un vasto lord, el caso era que ese ente se había proclamado como dueño de la heredera kuchiki, le había gritado que en cualquier momento vendría a reclamarla como suya y que él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, y si era cierta sus sospechas de que aun lo tenía por ahí, era mejor calmarse. Pero…. ¿Cómo hacerlo?, como hacerlo cuando la piel de ella se le hacía adictiva, cuando su cuerpo y su alma se sentía tan cómodo con su presencia y mas en esta situación.

Empezó a ascender con sus labios hacia su oreja derecha y luego descender por el largo de su cuello, y en cada descenso se bajaba un poco más abajo que la anterior vez, perdido en el goce de su placer al tenerla así, no escuchaba lo que pasaba a su menuda chica, no podía escuchar los sonoros suspiros que soltaba y las quejas cuando el mordía sin cuidado su cuello, cuando de golpe fue alejado por ella. En ese momento reacciono y la miro confuso primero, y luego una furia ya conocida, pero con mayor intensidad lo invadió

Kurosaki kun….. – se escucho desde la calle el grito con la voz cantarina de Inoue Orihime

Se sobre salto al escuchar esa voz, que ya empezaba a molestarle sobre manera

Te va llamando tres veces – aviso Rukia agitada – creo que debes de ir a atenderla – aconsejo

No, me quedo a que me expliques porque te alejaste – cuestiono

Ichigo, ¿acaso no es obvio? – pregunto un tanto molesta

No, no es obvio – replico

Orihime está aquí – vio como se encogía de hombros el muchacho – y ELLA es tu novia – le recordó cortante – ahora haz el favor de salir y atenderla como dios manda – lo empujo con fuerza, pero lo que hiso salir al chico en realidad había sido la firme y fría decisión de los ojos de Rukia ´´ella había decidido`` algo, algo que sin duda también afectaba a él y no tenía planes o más bien no quería enterarse de que se trataba

Hola Inoue – saludo a su novia una vez estuvo en su frente – que… ¿sucede? –

Hola Kurosaki kun – le saludo aun tímida y taimada como siempre – es que solo vine a hacer las tareas que nos dieron – se excuso

Orihime te dije que no estaríamos aquí – respondió, pues era vacaciones y por estar ayudado a hacerle entender las cosas a su ´´novia`` el no había hecho muchos progresos con sus trabajos y muy aparte de eso su presencia hacia que Rukia no esté a su vista, pues ella se iba alegando algunas cosas inútiles

Bu…bueno … yo creí… creí que tal vez desees estar conmigo hoy – murmuro cohibida ante la frialdad del chico

Me la paso todo los días contigo Inoue, hoy no podre le prometía Rukia que estaría con ella –

¿Qué le prometiste estar con ella? – le chillo ante la rabia que sentía por escuchar esas palabras – ella no es nada tuyo yo, yo soy TU novia Ichigo, ty Rukia es solo una intrusa que nunca debió de existir – su voz conforme hablaba se volvía mas gritona y estridente

ELLA es MÍA – rugió – mi amiga – se corrigió rápido y le recordó duro e inflexible en su voz – y no es ninguna intrusa, mas al contrario tu sabes bien que ella cambio mi vida y si el hecho de ser mi novia crees que puedes venir a restringir mis amistades, te digo que lo dejamos – y sin dar mas opción a replicar a la chica de grandes atributos le cerró la puerta en la cara fastidiado por su forma de ser

Noooo, Kurosaki kun perdóname, no fue mi intención yo no quiero controlarte en nada – empezó a dar escusas desde afuera mientras que su voz se escuchaba el llanto que derramaba - perdóname – murmuro sollozando fuerte

El no era malo y no quería hablarle así, pero se había molestado el tono que había usado con él, después de todo ella era su novia formal

No me gusta que me griten Orihime y tú lo sabes bien – le dijo cuando le abrió la puerta dispuesto a entablar la comunicación

Lo siento de verdad – y sin más se abalanzo a los brazos del peli naranja y sus labios se posesionaron de los de él en un beso profundo

Rukia vio ese acto y se sintió morir pero ella era la novia formal, que le había mostrado a su padre y sus hermanas, quienes brincaban de alegría con su relación, la novia que caminaba de su mano en el instintito y todos los veían como una ´´hermosa pareja`` aun que debía de aceptar que tenia los que estaban en contra de esa relación, por su parte había fingido una real alegría una vez que el dijo que le gustaba Orihime por lo valiente y fuerte que había sido en el hueco mundo, ella después de todo era popular, era la ´´sobreviviente`` de Aizen, y ella solo era la mentora del shinigami sustituto, quien por puro agradecimiento la había ido a salvar y no incluía ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso con ella, solo era su amiga a quien le contaba todo. Ichigo se había dado cuenta de lo popular que era con las chicas y a pesar de estar con Inoue a quien amaba de verdad, tenía una relación de amigovios con otras chicas, la primera en la lista había sido Nozomi pues ella se había enamorado de el cuándo aun mantenía sus poderes de shinigami y la cuidaba de sus predadores, ese mismo tiempo en los cuales ella, Rukia se había dado cuenta que no podía aspirar a nada más que una amistad con el oji miel, y dejar que sus mor se desvanezca poco a poco.

Bajo con calma de su cuarto, tenía que enfrentar al realidad y ver como la chica pechos grandes babeaba a Ichigo y este hacia lo mismo con ella

Hola Inoue – saludo con esa voz calmada que fingía con todos

Oh, hola Rukia san – le dijo con una confianza nunca dada - ¿Dónde irán con Ichigo? – le pregunto curiosa

Debemos de hacer el mercado para su casa – dijo una vez vio a Ichigo anunciarle con la mirada la mentira que había echado a su novia

Vaya, ¿no quieren que les ayude? – pregunto

Tranquila Orihime ve a hacer tus tareas – le dijo Ichigo casi corriéndole de su casa – no te quito mas tiempo –

De acuerdo Kurosaki kun – acepto y beso casi desenfrenadamente al chico delante de la morena – adiós Rukia chan –

Adiós – le respondió seca, hizo nota mental de recordarle a a esa chica que nunca le había dado permiso para tutearla y aun debía de tratarla con respeto

Serró la puerta de su casa y su espalda toco con la madera de la misma, cerro sus ojos intentando calmarse, aun odia recordar el sabor de la piel de Rukia siendo recorrida por su boca, la textura de su piel que lograba hacerle escocer sus manos por la necesidad de volverla a tocar y escuchar salir de sus labios suspiros de pasión, entremezclados con su nombre.

El sonido de alerta de la shinigami logro hacerle abrir los ojos de golpe, aun le costaba no ser capaz de defender a la gente y verla partir a ella temiendo que sea herida y el no ser capaz de cuidarla y protegerla

Ichigo cuida de mi cuerpo – le dijo dura

Se aproximo raudo a ella justo a tiempo para sostenerla entre sus brazos, ese cuerpo cálido y humano que le habían proporcionado para que se quede a su lado un poco más. Recordó lo feliz que se puso cuando le dijo que se quedaría aun, pero no había nada más que amistad entre ella y él, no podía haber nada después de todo, el ya tenía sus novias y ella no quería saber nada de él, y el no podía decirle nada de lo que sentía pues sabía que un día se iría y lo dejaría, pero por mucho eso no había sido el verdadero hecho de que se calle lo que sentía por ella, mas bien era el miedo que sentía al escuchar la verdad, una verdad que el ya sabía, una verdad que se lo había contado Aizen mientras tenían su pelea enzarzada

FLASH BACK

La batalla era furiosa, la sonrisa ladina del shinigami traidor era insoportable, pero esa sonrisa no era por estar ganando la pelea, más bien era por estar seguro de la reacción que tendría el shinigami sustituto al escuchar una verdad a medias que lograrían hacerle perder la concentración. Inmediatamente en cuando sus palabras estuvieron bien calculadas, realizo un poderoso hechizo logrando encerrar en esa barrera mágica al joven Kurosaki y una vez que este se libero empezó a dar su golpe final

Es una lástima que tengas que sufrir todo esto por culpa de una mujer – así comenzaba su verdadera victoria

Rukia no tiene nada que ver en esto –

Claro que tiene mucho que ver, si ella no te hubiese dado sus poderes….-

Tu planeaste todo eso – espeto, pero no podía odiarlo por eso, mas al contrario agradecía el hecho de que le haya hecho conocer a ella, la fuente más grande de paz que tenia

No te conté todo Kurosaki – hablo sincero por primera vez

De que hablas – le gruño

¿nunca te preguntaste el por qué mande a kuchiki Rukia donde ti, pudiendo mandar a otro shinigami que aria casi lo mismo por ti? – la curiosidad era más que evidente en los ojos del oji miel, y Aizen estaba ya seguro que sería el verdadero vencedor al final

- ¿Por qué mandar a una shinigami noble, una shinigami fiel a su deber, con el corazón frio como el de su dícese hermano?, ¿una shinigami con una coraza dura de traspasar? –

Rukia no es fría ni dura – aseguro Ichigo pues él la conocía mejor que nadie

Claro que sí lo es –

Entonces di porque me la mandaste –

Jajaja – soltó una gran risotada – no te la mande para ti – aseguro – tonto eres si crees que ella es para ti –

Rukia es mía – le aseguro en un gruñido fiero

Ella no es tuya, pero te la mande por el simple hecho que las cosas se me harían mas fácil –

No te entiendo –

Ella tenía lo que yo mas ansiaba, y era también capaz de darme la otra cosa que deseaba investigar – empezó a explicar – pero sabiendo lo leal a las leyes no sería fácil, ella tenía que perder sus poderes para así ser capaz de sacar la sokioku dentro de ella

Pero… estaba el hecho de que aun tenida dudas de ti y si mandaba a otro shinigami el habría salvado a ti y a tu familia, pero ahí me di cuenta que con un solo movimiento podría obtener las dos cosas más deseadas para mí kuchiki Rukia, para que ella al fin pueda ser mía, debía de perder todo su poder y ella no era alguien fácil de vencer, pero ahí me di cuenta de algo….-

Ya me canse de escucharte – hablo el joven peli naranja y embistió nuevamente a su oponente

¿quieres saber por qué Rukia te salvo la vida, arriesgando la suya? – pregunto mientras desviaba su ataque

Vio flaquear al sustituto y así por fin se volvió a detener en su ataque escuchándolo de nuevo, pues aun no sabía por qué Rukia se había interpuesto entre el hollow y el

Rukia te salvo, por el simple hecho de que tienes un parecido increíble con SHIBA KAIEN –

Todas sus defensas bajaron a cero, recordó el suave eco de la voz de Byakuya kuchiki hablando a su hermana mientras lo creían muerto, diciéndole que **´´se parecía un poco, pero intensamente``**, esa vez que se la había llevado para ejecutarla

Así es Kurosaki Ichigo, kuchiki Rukia te salvo solo porque te pareces físicamente al hombre que amo una vez y que no fe capas de amarlo de verdad, al hombre a quien mato a su vez, solo por eso te salvo, pues en su interior fue un reflejo para proteger al hombre que amo, al hombre que vio en ti por tu parecido –

Luego de esas palabras la pelea comenzó aun más duramente hasta conseguir los resultados que conocemos

FIIN FLASH BACK

Salí de su recuerdo cuando sintió removerse el cuerpo diminuto de su mujer, cuando enfoco su mirada en ella se dio cuenta que ya había regresado de eliminar al hollow e intentaba zafarse de su agarre, presa de la rabia y el dolor por su recuerdo no aguanto más para lanzarse sobre ella, la conexión de sus miradas era como la llave para desencadenar todo.

Beso su nieva piel con ansias, dejando marcas rojas, mientras que su manos derecha la se apretaba mas en el agarre de su cuerpo y la izquierda vagaba libre por todo el cuerpo menudo. En un ágil movimiento la acostó en el suelo logrando ponerse sobre ella, de un solo tirón hizo que abriera sus piernas para poder acomodar su cuerpo en ellas y así tener mejor ubicación, casi con desespero arranco la blusa que cubría su cuerpo, aun desesperado subió el sujetador que acunaba a sus senos para masajearlos con fuerza, sin medir el daño que causaría eso, escucho los gemidos de dolor que botaba la chica logrando hacerlo encender mas, su boca se apodero del pecho derecho de la shinigami, al cual mordió, lamia y succiono, intentando sacar más que solo gemidos, realizo la misma acción con el izquierdo, era como si quisiese sacar un liquido vital de esos pequeños pechos que cabían a la perfección en sus manos. Una vez que se sacio de los pechos, sus labios le exigían otra cosa, pues no solo quería su cuerpo, realizo el mismo recorrido de su cuello besando mientras dejaba marcas de pertenencia.

Irguió medio cuerpo para verla mejor, ahí acostada debajo de él, con los cabellos alborotados y su cara sonrojada por la vergüenza se encontraba la shinigami que había cambiado su vida y decidió que era hora de cerciorarse si lo dicho por Aizen era cierto, bajo su rostro a la par de ella y acorto la distancia mirándola fijamente café y violetas, unidos sin más opción, y por fin sus labios se unieron.

**=====================/=======================**

**Ven conmigo a vagar bajo las selvas, donde las hadas templan su laúd; ellas me han dicho que conmigo sueñas, y me harán inmortal si amas tú.**

**(Jorge Isaac ´´las hadas`` en ´´María``)**

**/=================/**

¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus reviews

Como leyeron cambie un poquitín una parte del dialogo entre Aizen e Ichigo en su batalla final, pero solo fue para darle más sentido a la historia, esa parte del flash back NO está en la versión original, así que espero que disculpen el pequeño retoque que le hice.

DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU por leer

Atte.

gaiaspink


	2. NOTA

Hola a tods mis lectors, este comunicado que les dejo es de verdad para mi una pena.

Por razones de salud de mis papas me vi **auto obligada** a viajar al extranjero, dejando en mi pais, cuidad y casa TODO lo minimo k yo amaba (mi BB osea mi PC), y con ello la libertad de poder escribir mis fic y brindarles un poco de sano entreniento.

Estimamos que deberia de estar como MUCHO, o sea lo k yo podre tolerar es 6 meses (aunk es una semana recien y siento k me muero ya) y luego regreso a mi ciudad natal y mis cosas, aun que yo tengo la esperanza de que sea menos el tiempo pues mi madre me dice que ella quiere regresar por inicios de julio una ves se ponga mejor de la operación k tendra.

Les prometo que en cuanto regrese actualizare macibamente los fics cada uno k tengo ya que por ahora lo estoy poniendo en cuaderno todas las ideas que tengo, incluso un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio y otro que tenia ya mente desde hace algun tiempo solo que no teia como darle el inicio a todo el trama.

Ok, ok, ya me estoy adelantando….. ONEGAI SHIMAZU tengame paciencia y no se olviden de mi por perderme todo este tiempo, la verdad el escribir para mi es uno de los pocos entretenimietnos k mas disfruto y sus reviews cada uno de ellos son preciados para mi, sus comentarios y las criticas que me hacen me han hecho creser como persona y escritora siempre, por eso les agradesco y les pido que me aguanten esto y SUPLIQUEN PARA K REGRESE YA NOMAS A MI VIDA COTINIADA.

No les prometo epro si el tiempo me da y asi tambien las fuerzas y demas cosas que necesito para subir conti de algun fic yo lo subo pero no les prometo nada ^^

De verdad NO AGUANTO ESTO ME QUIERO IR YA NOMAS DE DONDE ESTOY ES UN INFIERNO T.T AYUDENMEEEEE…., ok, ok, me desaogue jeje.

Sin mas les deseo lo mejor y me despido

Atte.

Gaispink

P.D. ALAS ROTAS tendra actualizacion me salio un capi mas en mis hojas pro talvez si lo trancribo sea mas conforme llegue la inspiracion asi k tal ves suba, pero por el momento es un cap mas y finite, solo esperen k regrese


End file.
